Problem: Ashley rowed her boat for $9$ miles on each of the past $7$ days. How many miles did Ashley row her boat altogether?
Solution: The total number of miles rowed is the product of the number of miles rowed each day and the number of days that Ashley went rowing. The product is $9\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}$ $9\text{ miles per day} \times 7\text{ days}= 63\text{ miles}$ Ashley rowed a total of $63$ miles.